Sullust
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=235}} Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=127}} A Republic world since before the Great Hyperspace War, Sullust is at the center of many conflicts during this time. Sullust is tactically important as a hub of trade along the Rimma Trade Route. With varying degrees of success, several factions attempt to blockade Sullust and disrupt commerce along the Rimma Trade Route. Though the space above Sullust is frequently filled with military vessels, either blockading or defending the world, the planet’s volatile environment is as unappealing to the Sith and Mandalorians as it is to most of the Republic. Few skirmishes take place on the planet’s surface. Since Sullust’s infrastructure is rarely affected by the various wars, the SoroSuub Corporation continues to produce vehicles, starships, and other technological marvels unimpeded by galactic strife. In fact, the few skirmishes on Sullust involve enemy forces trying to sabotage SoroSuub installations, which provide military technology to the Republic. Occupying forces are rarely in place for long, because the Republic assiduously defends the planet against outside invaders, keeping SoroSuub technology flowing to the Republic war effort. Clone Wars Era Because of SoroSuub’s membership in the Commerce Guild, Sullust secedes from the Galactic Republic at the beginning of the conflict and joins forces with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Given that nearly half of the Sullustan population is employed by SoroSuub, there is practically no public outcry at this development. From this point onward, Sullust remains a strong supporter of the Confederacy. The planet itself is an important Confederacy fortress world, acting as a staging point for many invasions into the Core Worlds. Less than a month after Sullust secedes, a Republic invasion of the system commences. Though some initial successes are reported, there are a number of setbacks. The military forces used by the Republic are disparate and varied, consisting mostly of planetary defense forces that have been pulled together into an impromptu assault force, Casualties are high, and battlefield gains are insubstantial. Treachery within the Republic ranks is the catalyst that leads to its ultimate defeat and withdrawal from Sullust. Sullust remains one of the Confederacy’s most prized holdings until the end of the war. Its rich mineral deposits, loyal workforce, and production capabilities make it an important and well-defended asset. Many Republic missions are sent to Sullust in an attempt to erode the Confederacy’s hold on the planet, but few succeed. Dark Times Era The end of the Clone Wars and the emergence of the Empire brings about a subtle change on Sullust. Although the SoroSuub Corporation maintained a great degree of control over the planet and the everyday lives of its citizens, it now governs the entire system and throws its industrial weight behind the Imperial war machine. Corporate Proclamation 137d dissolved the political Sullustan Council in favor of complete company rule allied with its principal client, the Empire. Few Sullustans noticed any immediate change. Life under the SoroSuub Corporation continued as usual, though production quotas steadily rose, work conditions deteriorated, and personal liberties slowly disappeared. The Sullustan people continued placing their trust in their corporate government, since it maintains the strict sense of order necessary for their society, protects their world from comprehensive Imperial occupation, and insulates it from the alien persecution that the New Order promotes. SoroSuub demonstrates such devotion to a strict military sense of order that the Empire largely leaves the corporation to its own devices. An Imperial garrison and administrative complex on the moon Sulon takes care of most business while a consulate on Sullust directly deals with corporate offices. So long as the system’s industrial power continues to support Imperial military might. Palpatine allows SoroSuub to run Sullust as it pleases. The Empire restricts visitors to Sullust, allowing only Imperial-allied business travelers to visit the moon of Solon. The administrative complex contains not only quarters for the Imperial bureaucracy, but offices for delegations from many galactic corporations that deal with SoroSuub in sustaining the Imperial war effort. Imperial agents also monitor the flow of raw materials and finished goods to ensure that nothing goes to support the burgeoning resistance groups that are emerging throughout the galaxy As the Dark Times progress, more Sullustans chafe against corporate and Imperial interference in their lives. They voice their dissatisfaction through acts of civil disobedience. SoroSuub responds by offering empty promises and superficial policy changes to placate the masses; these strategies allow the company to keep Imperial interests at bay. SoroSuub maintains such tight control over the populace that no effective militant resistance develops on Sullust until the Galactic Civil War breaks out. Legacy Era __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era